


Cold

by bluekujira



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha America, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega England, Omega Verse, Oneshot, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 09:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14102907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluekujira/pseuds/bluekujira
Summary: Birthday gift to owynsama on tumblr.Summary: Based on this prompt - http://stephaniedola.tumblr.com/post/89426339503/imagineyourotp-imagine-person-a-of-your-otp





	Cold

Frustrated, Arthur tugged the blankets around himself and brought his legs up closer to his stomach. No matter how small he compacted himself it didn’t seem to stop the cold from finding its way to every corner of his body. He was freezing.

Getting out of bed Arthur regretted leaving the sheets but if he didn’t put on another sweater or get another blanket there was no way he would be able to fall asleep. To top it off, the dark room was eerie and made him think he was seeing things that weren’t really there. He always got this way when Alfred left for his business trips, becoming paranoid and cold. Of course, it didn’t help that Arthur was currently in his third trimester with their child. Alfred had almost quit his job when he’d gotten news that they were sending him on a business trip now, his worry for his mate not making him the most level-headed about the situation. Arthur talked him down out of it. He explained to him that if Alfred didn’t have a job when the baby came it would be even worse for them.

Besides, it was only for a few days and Arthur wasn’t due for another two weeks. Alfred was always complaining anyway about how being around Arthur when he was pregnant was a roller coaster of emotions so maybe this was a chance for Alfred to relax some, at least before all the stress, hustle, and bustle of raising a child kicked in.

They hadn’t gotten to speak much but Alfred was due home tomorrow so Arthur would speak with him then. He hoped his business trip wasn’t being too stressful for him. And at least now they were sending him out before the baby came along, instead of leaving Arthur to take care of the child by himself in the beginning.

Digging through the dresser drawer, Arthur pulled out a large wool sweater of Alfred’s and pulled it on. It had the sweet faint scent of his and Arthur buried his nose into the fabric, clambering back on the bed. He’d taken Alfred’s pillow from its spot and was using it now to cuddle with, wrapping as much of his body around it as he could. The soothing sensation of Alfred’s scent was around him, however, there was a distinct lack of heat that often came with his mate. He groaned, shivering and dragging the comforter up over his body even further.

It was going to be a long while before he managed to fall asleep.

–

He was woken by hands gently pulling the pillow from his grip. It was still dark so Arthur opened his eyes quickly and fully to try to get a look at the figure in the dark. He was frightened enough by the presence of someone in the room that he sat up.

“Shh shh it’s just me,” Alfred whispered, having sensed Arthur’s distress.

Arthur blinked, mumbling words before forming an actual sentence. “What are you doing home? What time is it?” Arthur didn’t understand why it was still dark out. How long had he slept for?

“Just past two in the morning,” Alfred responded, still keeping his voice low. “I just got back. They let me come home a day early… I didn’t want to wait until tomorrow.”

Arthur sat a moment, trying to process it all with his sluggish brain. Alfred had come home early?

Alfred chuckled, kissing Arthur on the cheek and nuzzling his neck. His mate was far too adorable when he was this sleepy and disoriented, and even more so when he was wearing Alfred’s clothes. “How’s the baby?”

“Same as before,” Arthur muttered in response, making small sounds in response to Alfred’s nuzzling. He suddenly realized with a rush that he was still frozen, cheeks cold. His body responded to Alfred’s warmth much more strength than Arthur had intended and he suddenly threw himself towards Alfred. He felt Alfred bring up his hands to catch him around his waist, half bent over the bed.

“Hey… what is it Artie?”

“It’s been so cold without you!” Arthur wailed, upset. Alfred chuckled.

“You could have turned up the thermostat.”

“I did,” Arthur muttered, burying his cold nose into the crook of Alfred’s neck. He felt Alfred jerk then run a hand down Arthur’s back. “Jesus Christ you’re cold… Are you feeling alright?”

“Of course not! I could barely fall asleep! I hate this! You’re not allowed to leave again!”

Alfred was laughing more at this point but Arthur didn’t find the situation all too funny. HIs fingers and toes, ears and nose were all cold as ice. He was busying himself with sticking his hands up the back of Alfred’s shirt, feeling Alfred shiver.

“I remember you telling me I had to go on this trip,” Alfred said, amused.

“Well I lied,” Arthur pouted. He nuzzled into that warmth more.

“Scoot over honey,” Alfred said, putting a knee down onto the bed and moving Arthur over so he could crawl in next to him. Arthur allowed him space to settle before moving back towards him. He’d shoved Alfred’s pillow away- somewhere, but cursed his stomach for getting in the way. “Roll,” Alfred instructed, now spooning Arthur from behind. He wrapped an arm around Arthur’s stomach, hand resting there on the lower swell of the baby bump.

The warmth Arthur had been seeking and missing blanketed him and the sleepiness came back. His shivers were laid to rest and he felt Alfred kiss the back of his neck.

“I see you’ve found my old sweater.”

“It was in the drawer, I was cold,” Arthur defended himself.

“Mhmm… you just like my scent don’t you?”

Arthur pressed his toes onto Alfred’s bare leg and heard the alpha hiss. He made a smug noise of triumph. “Well it’s the same for you isn’t it?” he responded.

“You bet,” Alfred said cheerfully, pleased to have his mate back in his arms. 

It worked both ways, alphas and omegas, especially mated ones, sought out their mates scent when they weren’t around.

“If you’re gone when I wake up I will hunt you down,” Arthur growled.

Alfred smiled against the back of his neck, pressing his nose there.

“I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
